Successes
by Courgette
Summary: Succeeding in one area proves to result in another success for Sakura


"Kakashiiiiiii!!!!!!" she squealed as she ran down the hill excitedly. The man looked up from his orange book vaguely and his right eye curved happily at the sight of the young woman running towards him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Sakura?" he asked politely, although he knew all too well the reason for her happiness. Sakura grinned.

"Guess!"

"Naruto and Sasuke were promoted to Jounin, and you've been left behind to fester as a Chuunin?" he suggested. Sakura pouted.

"No waaaay! Guess again."

"Hmmm…None of you were promoted, and all watched in escalating horror as all your other friends were?" he asked. Sakura started to glare a little.

"Kakashi, you're thick. Guess _again_."

"You were given your first D Rank mission since being a Genin because of your lack of respect?" Kakashi said playfully. Sakura's glare intensified.

"No." she growled. Backing away slightly, Kakashi guessed again.

"You were demoted to Genin because of your infamous difficulties in controlling your temper?"

Sakura's face looked like thunder, and Kakashi smiled secretly behind his mask. In one sudden movement, he snapped his book shut and stood up on a nearby rock, arousing Sakura's curiosity despite her failing attempts at controlling the said temper. Kakashi cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Haruno Sakura, it is on this beautiful day that I…" he paused, and gestured to himself, a certain glint in his eye telling Sakura that he was completely serious, "must disown you as ever having been my student, pupil, or anything to do with me because of course you are a detriment to Konoha's hospital, a complete shame on the great Godaime-sama as her protégée, a disgrace to Naruto and Sasuke as their former teammate, and to summarise, a complete failure. I am sorry to tell you how pained your actions and lack of ability make me feel, and from here on in, we must break all ties."

He finished with a sad nod, and by the time his speech was complete, Sakura's expression had overcome the thunder stage. Her anger had risen and swollen, nurturing itself with care, building up expertly until it burst out of its thundercloud into the calm beyond. That dangerous, deadly calm that promised Kakashi many frightening things; for instance, that death was the least of his worries. Sakura was a ninja, she knew about these things you see.

He jumped from the rock and hit the ground running, leaving only his slightly nervous laughter to remain with the silently simmering Sakura. Well, the silence didn't last long at least - her fury was heard throughout Konoha, striking fear into men's hearts and promising…less than pleasant experiences for one Hatake Kakashi.

Despite this, when Sakura returned to the village, she and her old sensei propped against each other for support, sporting an attractive variety of battle wounds, and only pausing at Ichiraku for a small meal, she had a triumphant smile on her face.

Checking in with Tsunade the next morning, she was given a piece of paper.

Written neatly in its centre were only three lines:

"Congratulations on becoming Jounin.

Apparently you passed with flying colours. As expected of team seven's cherry blossom.

It looks like I have nothing left to teach you."

It was unsigned, but Sakura immediately knew who it was from. Grabbing a pen from Tsunade's desk, she turned the paper over and wrote four words. She handed it back to Tsunade with a secretive smile.

"For Kakashi" she said, simply.

It was only when the copy ninja returned from his mission that Tsunade remembered about the note. She gave it to Kakashi, feeling slightly put out that she was the Hokage and she was playing_messenger_ dammit!

He unfolded it, and smiled at its contents.

Four words in the reply:

"I beg to differ"

It was unsigned, but Kakashi knew who it was from. Obviously she _was_ interested. After all, they were no longer teacher and student.

* * *

So. That didn't start out as KakaSaku, I swear. Tell me if you don't get it, it's not very good.

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
